


The lying prince

by Halbird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 嘘つき姫と盲目王子 | Usotsuki Hime to Moumoku Ouji | The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbird/pseuds/Halbird
Summary: Their are many stores about that untamed forest, mainly about the deadly beasts that live there, though there is one story that not many people know about. It's a story about a princess named Amelia, who tries to save her dear friend only to end up being the one that blinded him ….
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. A story of a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters or game story that it based off Hetalia belong Himaruya Hidekaz and the liar princess and the blind prince it's owned by Nippon Ichi Software and its team.

It was a cool autumn day in the royal garden as Alfred was walking by with the last harvest of the season. While he was fixing his tilted glasses he saw in the corner of his eye two kids playing by the forest gate, and he started questioning about it.

' That's weird, I didn't know that kids were allowed to play around here. ' As he thought of this, one of the kids started to run through the gate, but he was caught by the guard standing by. ' Oh, I get it they want to play with Eduard and Raivis, I guess there watching over them. '

He was about to leave until Ravins the shorter guard started shouting toward him " A-Alfred, Alfred c-can you come over here and help us!? " Alfred was a bit baffled by what he said but wanting to help them out, he left the harvest behind and walked to the gate.

As he got closer to the group he saw Eduard who was taller than Raivis struggling with one of the kids, his helmet that normally covers his light brown hair and green eyes was on the ground next to Raivis and a little girl.

" Raivis! We don't need extra help, I just need you to bring these kids back inside!" said Eduard as he tried to hold up one of the kids.

" Put me down you un awesome jerk! " said the small boy as he kept on kicking the air.

Next to Raivis was a little girl hiding her face in her hand looking embarrassed by her friend fit. " Frederick, please stop yelling. " Her voice was low but it got Frederick to stop kicking and shouting though he had pouted while still being held by Eduard.

Raivis looking back to Eduard " B-But I cant watch these kids on my own a-and beside were not supposed to leave our post today or else w- "

"Raivis these kids can not-"

" Hay guys! What do you need help with? " Said Alfred loudly while being unaware of Eduard annoyance.

Eduard began lowing Fredrick a bit wile also trying fixing his glasses with his free hand " Alfred, sorry to pull you away but- "

Looking away from Alfred he notices that Raivis was still quavering. He knew that Raivis wouldn't be able to escort the kids back into the castle, without getting caught by the other guards. He was also well aware that they were warned that they would face a punishment more brutal than torture just for leaving their post today.

Defeated he looks back at Alfred and rephrase.

" But can you take these kids back into the castle, they'er forbidden to be here, and we are under strict order to stay at our post today. " Upon hearing the new order Raivis released a sight of relief.

" Is it because of that coronation thing? " Eduard, wanting to go back to his post at this point, put Fredrick down and handed Alfred the kids. Fredrick kept his head down while the little girl stand beside him.

" Yes, so you understand. Why it is imported for every guard to stand by every single gate today. "

" Yeah dude, but. Where am I supposed to take them? " Alfred said a bit dumbfounded

Quickly walking back to his post while also given back his helmet from Raivis, Eduard responds quickly. " By the front gate in the main hall, Just take these kids back inside and the maids will take care of them. "

' After the coronation we'll take these kids back to their home. Again. ' Eduard thought to himself.

Both of them were back at their posts and Eduard with his helmet back on looked back at Alfred with the kids. " Thanks again for the help, we'll pay you back later today. "

Alfred with a simile gave Eduard a thumb up " Alright you guys can count on me, I'll see you later at the mess hall " and walked back to his cart with the kids beside him.

While he was at his post he spoke to Raivis again " Raivis, you know half of your dinner is going to him "

Raivis deflated " I know "

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Alfred was walking back to his cart with the kids by his side, when he suddenly felt a smell tough on his tunic, looking down he saw that it was the little girl that was standing next to Raivis.

She had short blond hair place in low pigtails with bright red eyes and wore a red and white dress, " U-um, sir sorry if my brother and I cause you any trouble. "

She sounds a bit timed but Alfred smile at her and said " No problem kid I don't mind helping out because thats what heroes do, and my name is Alfred not sir. "

The little girl hesitantly smile back " oh sorry, Alfred? My name is Mable and my brother is Frederick. "

Looking back at her brother, Mable saw him staring back at the gate with a frustrated expression. He looks a little older than Mable and had snow white hair with violet eyes. He wore a white button shirt with a black vest and black worn out pants. He was mumbling to himself while being unaware of Alfred and Mable.

" Maybe if I kick some dirt and then- " Mable walked up to Fredrick and stood in front of him. " Frederick no, we just got caught and I don't want to get into any more trouble. "

Mable then grab Frederick's hand and started to pull him torts Alfred, " your sister's right dude, if you get into any more trouble Eduard and Raivis might throw you in the castle's prison. "

Alfred was pretty sure that they wouldn't but he didn't want the siblings to get into any more trouble than they already were.

After hearing Alfred, Frederick's eyes lit up as if he came up with a bright idea " Then I'll just break out of prison, then I'l run into the forest while there distracted and- "

Mable pulled Frederick's arm with all her might, dragging the poor twelve year old away from the gate " Ow ow! Mable! Stop puling my arm! Your going to rip it off. "

Mable walked past Alfred and continued dragging her brother with a furious expression on her face, much to Fredrick's displacer.

Alfred, a bit surprised at how strong the little girl is, walked up to the siblings to try to break them apart. " Mable, you should let go of your brother the maids cant fix's a broken arm." Convinced Mable let go of Fredrick's hand, and Fredrick pulls his arm away from her.

Alfred was able to get everyone back to his cart before realizing that he had to make a delivery.

" Oh no, Sorry guys we have to make a detour to the kitchen before dropping you off.'' Mable calmed down and looked back at Alfred " It's okay we don't mine, right Fredrick? "

Fredrick was looking back at the gate again while holding on to his sore arm.

Mable looked sadden at her brothers stubbornness, while Alfred was getting his cart ready to leave, until he saw Fredrick staring at the gate again.

"Hey Mable, why does your brother want to go to the forest so badly? He knows that there are nothing but dangers beast's in there, right? '' Mable stood silent for a bit until she respond " He ..he wants to look for a wolf. "

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Alfred shouted " A wolf! " Mable blushing up to her ears. " Y-Yes, my papa told us a story of how he found a wolf and s-survived a week in the forest with his men. "

" Thats not how the story goes! " Frederick suddenly appeared next to the two and started speaking rapidly at them " Dad says that he was on a quest with other knights to find a legendary secret of that forest, only to barely able to come back thanks to the help of a golden wolf. "

" Fredrick even if that story was true papa said that him and the other knights were barely able to survive. "

Fredrick smile and said proudly, " Thats why I was training with dad and uncle, so I can be strong enough to go into the forest and give this to the wolf. "

Fredrick then pulled out a bag that had something dripping from it. Mable and Alfred stared blackly at the bag.

" … "

" … "

" ….Ahhhh! That jerk of a guard broke it! "

Mable ask reluctantly " what was inside that bag? " Fredrick looked crushed as he held the bag in his hands " It had honey for the wolf, dad said that it like a sweet sap from trees. "

" Whoa, that was honey. " Alfred knew that honey wasn't exactly rare to find in town but it was a challenge because of the very few people aloud to go in to the forest. It was something that not many people can have.

" Oh Fredrick, How were you able to get that honey?" Mable asked with concern but Fredrick continued to look at the spilled honey, until he noticed Alfred's cart.

" Wait are we heading towards the kitchen? " Fredrick looked back at Alfred " Yeah, I have to- "

Immediately Fredrick lit up and ran to the back of the cart and try pushing it. Alfred running back to his cart and began shouting towards him.

" Wait! You don't movie the cart that way, you'll drop a pumpkin on ya! "

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Once Alfred got Fredrick away from the cart he began towing it with the sibling nearby, " Fredrick, I don't think that the chefs would give you any extra honey for a wolf. "

Fredrick looked back at Mable." Of course he will, France is one of dad's best friends, and he said to stop by his kitchen anytime if we ever want a snack. "

" I'm sure he meant just snacks, not bait for a wolf. "

" It not bait, it for the golden wolf that saved dad and his men. "

" Okay dude, but just because one wolf saved your dad doesn't mean that its safe to see that wolf again. "

Mable walking beside " He's right Fredrick, mom said that there are not only dangers beasts in there but also giant bugs, dangers birds, dark caves and rapid rivers. "

" But Mable, that wolf is special, he cared about dad and the other knights he wanted to save them despite knowing that they were all armed. "

Mable look worry, but she was determined to convince her brother not to go through with his plan " Fredrick mo-" Fredric cut her off.

" Mable, I know… but every adult that I ask about that forest always said the same things to me ' that the forest has dangers beasts,' ' there are creature there that will attack and eat people ' and ' that kids should never go near, unless they want to get lost and eaten by wolves. '

Fredrick looks away from Mable and stared at the trees over the large wall built around the castle.

" But dad's story was different. It was the only story that I heard that has a beast saving humans, the beast even put his own life at risk for them. Thats why to me that golden wolf is special; If every beast in that forest is supposed to attack and eat people then why? Why did that wolf save dad? "

Alfreda and Mable stopped and remained silent for a moment.

" Mable, I know that its dangers " Fredrick stopped and looked back at Mable " but today is my one and only chance to go into the forest. I want to see that golden wolf that saved dad and ask him why he saved them myself. "

Mable and Alfred remained silent as they looked back at Fredrick, Mable then sighed as if she had heard the speech a dozen times before, while Alfred had a blank expression. Fredrick then realized that Alfred was still with them.

"….."

He looked away from the two as his face turned beat red from embarrassment.

Alfred then let out a light chuckle, Fredrick enraged snap back " It's not funny you jerk! "

Alfred looked back at Fredrick and smile " No dude, it's not because of that "

" Then what! "

" It's because you said that the wolf was the only beast from the forest to ever save a human "

Fredrick continues to glare at Alfred while Mable looks at him bewilder.

" Don't patronize me with a fake story "

" Hey! It is a true story and it happened a long time ago. "

" I doubt it, it's just another fake story. "

" No, it's true. "

" No, it's fake. "

" True "

" Fake "

While the two were arguing Mable who was now standing next to the cart was shaking her head thinking to herself ' why did it have to be this guy that was in charge of us. '

" The story is true! Because it is also about a wolf. "

Fredrick was caught a bit off guard and remained silent for a moment " …is it like the golden wolf in my dad's story? " being a bit hopeful that it was.

" No! …at least I don't thank so? " He seemed a bit unsure

Fredrick waited to hear the story, but he also didn't want Alfred to think he won this fight." Okay, then tell me the story, I'll tell you if it is the same wolf from my dad awesome's tale. "

Alfred felt that he might have won the argument, but remember he still had to do his job ." Fine I'll tell you the story but I still need to drop off the harvest. "

When he was back to hauling the cart he began to tell Fredrick and Mable the story " This happened a long time ago and the wolf wasn't exactly bad, she just wanted to be helpful to everyone. This is how she was able to become friends with the prince. She cared about him dearly which is why she went through any means to try to save him after she … blinding him with her own hands. "


	2. A story of a prince

It was the near end of fall and all the inhabited in the forest were getting ready to rest for winter; the trees were bare and the ground was carrying the remanding leaves. A small boy with raven black hair was walking by the trees and crackling the leaves with each step he took. He was wearing a large coat that kept him warm from the chilly air but still released a small puff of air in his hand; he paid no mind to his surroundings and stayed focused on the path in front of him. Until he heard a loud sound coming from behind, he knew who those sounds were coming from, and he ran.

The sound was becoming louder than the leaves and was quickly approaching him. He Immediately ran off his path and was trying to get away from the creature that was hunting him. It was becoming louder and louder as he continued to run; he knew that the creature was getting closer, but he also knew that he was nearing his destination. He finally arrived at a pond and quickly jumped to the side. While landing on the ground he heard a loud splash and wailing from the creature.

In the pond was a larger wolf with wheat colored fur and large claws that was splashing in the water. “ Aha! Kiki you tricked me! “ The wolf keep on splashing around until she started paddling back to shore, Kiku was trying to hide his smile away from the wolf. He knew that she was following him, so he played a little trick on her. He didn’t think she would jump at him but then again she has the tenancy to forget her own strength.

While shaking off the water from her fur the wolf spoke up again “ That wasn’t funny “ as she got some water on Kiku, Kiku regain his composure and got back on his feet while he wiped away the excess water from his clothes “ I am sorry Amelia, but you know that you can not follow me. “ Amelia looking back at Kiku “ I know! But I just wanted to make sure you were safe. There are many beasts that are- “

As Amelia continue on her ramble Kiku knew that he had to hurry and so had to assert himself, “ Amelia! I appreciate your concern but you know that I am more than capable to defending myself even in this form. ” Amelia is still being stubborn and didn’t believe him. “ But Kiku, these are humans, and they can be more dangerous than the beasts over here. ”

Kiku with a stern expression “ Amelia, Yao has trained me himself to go with these humans. I have an obligation to go, ” Amelia dug her claws into the ground as she tried to hide her fear from him. “ But what if the humans find out that you're not one of them? What if they hunt you down like the others? ” Kiku noticed Amelia’s fear and tried to calm her down.

“ If that happens then we will just come back … Amelia I understand that you are worried but I will be fine, and if the humans do catch me, then I will just use my training to get away from them. ” Amelia knew that Kiki is a talented fox whose abilities can even outsmart the most dangerous beasts, but she was still anxious about him leaving until she heard the foot steps of the humans nearby.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

One by one a large group of humans started to appear nearby. Many of the humans were wearing metal around themselves, some of them were even covering their heads with it. There were many that were holding spears or swords by their side and looking around attentively.

Putting his training to use Kiku Immediately pushed Amelia to the ground to hide her from them. He looked around and saw some bushes that were already withering but had leaves that match her fur. He spoke in a whisper “ Amelia try crawling towards those bushes, I’ll be right behind you. ” He knew he had to remain calm but was terrified of getting caught, especially with Amelia.

Amelia was petrified as she saw those humans walking by, she felt her limbs become heavy. ‘ There are so many of them, and they are caring weapons. What if they find us? What if they- ‘ it wasn't until she heard Kiku voice that she snap out of her thoughts.

‘ Kiku … I said I will keep him safe, so I’ll help him get out of here’ and began to move again.

As she crawled away Kiku was becoming fearful ‘ Yao told me about these kinds of humans. They are the some of the most dangerous in the kingdom, if they see Amelia they won't hesitate to kill her. ’

“ Hey! I think I see someone over here! “ Kiku body froze when he heard the soldier shouting behind him. Thankfully Amelia continued to crawl and blend in with the surrounding bushes. “ I think it's a kid! it's this way! “ Kiku remains on the grown trying to think up a plan for these humans now that Amelia is safely away.

When she was hidden in the bushes Amelia looked back to see that Kiku was still lying on the ground. She wanted to go back and get him, but knew that the humans were getting close. ‘ Are these the people Kiku are supposed to go with? ’

The humans in armour arrived and huddle around him, some were even poking him. “ He’s alive but what is a kid doing over here? ” Said one of them, another one of them even pick him up and Amelia saw that Kiku was pretending to be asleep. “ He doesn’t have any scratches or even a fever. ” “ Maybe we should take him to one of the doctors, they might even wake him up. “

Amelia panic once hearing the word doctor, she did not know a lot about humans. But she did know that many of their kind were caught because of them, with Yao being one of the few that were barley able to escape from them. ‘ I can’t let Kiku go to their doctor. ‘ Amelia looked around desperate to try and find a way to save Kiku.

Upon looking around she saw a large tree by the group and came up with an idea, “ Wait! I think there might be something else here. “ As the human slowly walked torts Amelia a small and week voice spoke out. “ Don’t “ said Kiku, “ He’s waking up “ said the human that was holding him.

Amelia took her chance and slashed the tree with her claws. The humans heard a loud slash, and a large tree fell onto the group.

Reacting quickly, the humans were able to dodge the large tree that landed, but it divided many of them, the guards panicked. “ Hurry check on the king! ” Many of them ran back and some even want to check on the other people, Kiku was taken to a smaller group that were dressed like him and Amelia felt that he was safe with them.

Amelia still kept herself hide until all them were away. She then tried to sneak away but couldn’t because many of them were still scattering around. ‘ There over here too, how many humans are there? ‘ She knew that she couldn’t leave yet and decided to wait for them to fall asleep.

The sun set and the forest soon became dark. ‘ When are they’er going to fall asleep, it is already dark. ’ Amelia became frustrated as she was still hiding.

While still hiding she heard some humans talking to each other. “ Whoa, don’t get too close to the forest, according to the kid there are wolves all over here.’’ The other guard was doubtful “ are you sure that the kid is not exaggerating? “

“ It doesn’t mater, the caption says that no one is allowed into the forest until morning, besides I heard the kid lost his group to them. ’’

“ Well that not entirely true “ she said to herself.

“ What is? “ Said a voice nearby.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Amelia became quiet once she heard the human voice, ‘ no no no! A human found me! Maybe I can fight my way out of here. ’ She thought as she was getting her claws ready.

“ Hello? Are you still there? ” said the voice again as he walked closer to her. He was holding a lantern and was getting closer to her hiding spot. As he got closer she saw who the voice was, he was a small boy. He had platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a white tunic with a violet cloak, he had no weapon on him or even any armor. He did have an odd metal on his head but it looked different from the others.

‘ Why is a human in the forest? I thought they weren’t supposed to be in here? ’ Amelia tried crawling away from the boy, only for the crackling leaves to keep drawing his attention. “ Hello? Are you okay? My gau-

“ No! I’m fine! “Amelia said a little load then she would like, “ then why are you hiding? “ ‘ If he sees me, then he’ll send his guards after me.’ Amelia tried thinking of a way to get away from him fast, and said the first thing that came to her head.

“ I’m hunting, and now I have to go back. “ The boy became suspicious, “ but it's dark, are you alone? “ Amelia tried backing away again but bumped into a tree. “ It’s okay, I know these woods pretty well. ” The boy became curious and tried walking closer to the wolf again. “ You do, then can you tell me more about this forest? ”

Amelia being to panic as the boy stepped closer to her, “ I-I’ll tell you, if you just stay over there. “ The boy was suspicious but then thought that she might be shy, so he stayed where he was, so she wouldn’t runaway.

“ Thank you ” he said in a happy tone. “ My name is Ivan, what's your name? ” Amelia feeling trap, reluctantly said “ I’m Amelia ”

Ivan kept on talking to Amelia for over an hour about the trees, plants and animals. “ Oh, so they’re all sleeping for winter. ” Amelia yawn as she was feeling drowsy. “ No, only most of them are, some of them are still hunting around. ” Ivan noticed that Amelia was getting tired and realized how late it was getting.

“ I’m sorry, I forgot how long we were talking. Do you need to go back to your group? ” Amelia forgetting who she was talking to “ yeah I should, Mattie will probably be looking for me.”

” Mattie? ” Amelia woke up from her daze after realizing what she just said. She was silent for a while until Ivan asked her again. “ Amelia, who’s Mat- “

“ Your Highness! You need to come back, the other guards are looking for you ” said another boy with brunette hair, he was also holding a lamp nearby looking around to find Ivan.

Ivan was upset but knew that he had to leave “ Im sorry Amelia but I have to go now, would you come back here tomorrow? It was fun talking to you. ” Amelia was a bit flustered after hearing Ivan’s comment but knew that she didn't want to see him again. “ No, I can't my group is leaving in the morning. “

Ivan was saddened from the response “ oh, I see” Amelia could hear the sadness in his voice and was beginning to feel sorry for him until he asked her one more thing. “ Can I see you? Before you go ” her fur picked up again as he started walking closer to her.

“ Your Highness! I found you. “ Thankfully the boy that was looking for Ivan found him and grab his attention away from her. Amelia took this chance to pace herself farther away from them and was ready to run until she heard Ivan shouted towns her, “ Wait, Amelia! I will be here to see you tomorrow! “ Upon hearing of this she stumbles a bit, but continues to run as far as she can.

“ Lord Ivan, who were you talking to? ” said the boy

“ Oh, I was talking to my new friend Amelia. “ Ivan said with a smile on his face

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

She ran until she was close to her den. Once she was close she soon thought Ivan. ‘ Why couldn’t that human leave me alone? And why did he ask me so many questions? He said it was fun talking to me, are those what humans are like in that kingdom?…..’

“ Amelia?! ” “ Amelia! “ Amelia turned around to see another wolf charging right at her. The other wolf looked similar to her, but he had lighter fur and violet eyes. It was Mattie, he jumped to tackle her into a hug and hitting them both to the ground.

“Aw, I miss you too Mattie “ hugging her brother back with her one free claw. Once they both separated Mattie spoke up in a frightened tone “ Amelia! Have you seen Kiku he has gone missing and Yao and his group have been looking for him, according to him some royal solders have been seen in the area, and they are all armed. ”

“ What!? But I just saw Kiku, he left with his group. He was with some people dressed like him. “ Fear sunk into Mattie and before he could ask Amelia a red crane appeared right by them.

He had crimson like feathers with a golden coloring at the very end of them, he is Kiku techer and one of the most respected in the forest.

“ Amelia I just heard what you just said to Matthew. Kiku groups have not left yet. “ Matthew was flabbergasted “ Yao, dose that means that those people he’s with right now are the royal guards! ” Yao was irritated and Amelia was about to run back towards Kiku.

Before she could run a hand was placed on the back of her neck keeping a firm grip on her scruff fur to prevent her from running after him. “ Amelia! Wait tell me everything that you know about those people, ” Yao glared at her as she was about to run off again, even in human form Yao years of training could keep up with Amelia’s super strength.

“ But what about Kiku? If those humans find out he’s- “ Yao let her go before cut her off “ Amelia there not going to find out, believe it or not you might have done him a favor ”

Amelia got angry at Yao reasoning “ How is that helping him, he is alone with a bunch of solders that could- “ Yao was staring to lose his patience “ Amelia, I trained him myself! He is capable and resourceful, he is one of the best in the group, and he can handle things himself. ” Matthew injecting himself to prevent the two from escalating.

“ Yao are you certain that Kiku can handle himself with those armed guards? You said so yourself that anyone who enters the kingdom has to drink a special potion from the sorceress herself to prolong their form for a whole year. ”

Yao hearing Mattie concern sway his attention from Amelia “ That is why I want to know where Kiku is. Normally the group is supposed to gather and drink the potion before they head off to the kingdom. But since Kiku is now away from his group, he can not drink the potion … He can keep his form up for two days, so we have some time. ” There was a small silence as Amelia began to understand Yao reasoning for Kiku.

“Not all the people there are armed…”

Amelia soon explain almost everything she saw from the humans, hopping to help Kiku. Yao thought for a moment before he spoke up. “ This might be bad if the people that have Kiku are part of the royal family then they might kill us on the spot. ”

Yao grew anxious as he thought of Kiku chances. “ Are you sure that we can't just get him back if we cause a distraction or divide the guards? ” Amelia was becoming doubtful.

Yao remain silent as he tried to figure out a way, “…There might be a chance, if we can get one of the other humans to give Kiku his potion then he can remain in his form and meet up with the others in the kingdom. ”

Thought Yao wasn’t sure because how he was caught by those guard in the past, he thought of using his students ‘ but they could, ’ he brushed those thoughts away as he reverted to a crane and was about to fly off.

Before Yao flew Amelia came up with a plan “ Yao! I might help. ” Yao look back at her with doubt.

“Amelia, this is a seri- “ “ Wait I know someone in that group, and he might help. ” Amelia wasn’t so sure that he would help but this cause Yao to fly back down. He was now angry at Amelia, though he kept his composer.

” Amelia, humans don’t help us. They are terrified of us and would rather hunt us down then help us. “Amelia refusing to give up “ Yao, let me help I’ll be able to convince him to help Kiku. He doesn't have any weapons and all he does it talk. ”

Yao was losing his patience with Amelia but knowing how stubborn she is, he reluctance decided to engage in her plan to at least benefit his own. ’ Maybe she could cause a distraction again and push the guards away from Kiku for a bit. Then he could have someone sneak in to give him the potion. ’

Yao sigh even if he refused he knew that she would still run on her own to try to save him. “ Okay Amelia I’ll give your plan a try but I will have to be there and if you can not convince him to help you’ll have to help me with my plan. ”

Amelia was ecstatic that Yao agree to her plan, Mattie pulled Yao away “ Yao you can't take her, Amelia doesn’t know much about humans and could get killed if she is caught by them. ”

Yao understanding Matthew’s concern and reassured him. “ That’s why I’m going to be there with some of my students, to make sure that does not happen. Besides, if her plan fails she could help me with my plan. ”

Matthew was still unconvinced “ Matthew, we need to get to Kiku as fast as we can and besides you know that she would try to save Kiku on her own if I turned her down. She would put her life on the line if it means saving someone imported to her. ”

Matthew, knowing his sister well, hesitantly agreed. “ She would …. You must bring her back no mater what happens. ”

“ Matthew, I swear on my name that she will be back safely ” Yao said with a stern expression.

Mattie believing Yao “ I’ll let the others know about Kiku, Amelia, I need you to help me. “ Amelia snapping out of her daze, notice Mattie walking off to the distance and Yao preparing to fly.

“Amelia come back here at dusk, and we will head off to Kiku. “

Amelia said in a cheerful tone “Sure, see ya later than.” As she runs off with Matthew.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

At dusk Amelia and Yao group gathered by Kiku camp. Amelia was already hiding in the same spot she was from the night before, hoping to see Ivan again.

She waited there for over an hour holding onto Kiku potion and was beginning to doubt herself. ‘ What if he doesn't show up? What if they find out about Kiku? Maybe I can sneak the potion in myself, but if they find me they might-‘

Upon hearing the ruffling in the bushes and a small light ahead of her ” Ivan? ” The ruffling stop and a cheerful voice response “ Amelia, you're here, “

It was Ivan and Amelia was overjoyed to hear him again, “ I thought you said that you wouldn’t be able to come back here? Did you want to speak to me again? ” Amelia noticed this time she could see Ivan’s face and that he had a gentle smile.

She felt guilty but knew that she had to help Kiku, “ kinda, the boy you found yesterday drop an important ” ‘ remembering Yao directions ’ “ medicine, and he needs to take it as soon as he can.”

Ivan expression change “ You never said that boy was from your group yesterday, how do you know that he needs this medicine? If he was unwell, our doctors would have known by now.”

Amelia losing control of her voice “No! he has to take this one it is important for him.”

Ivan noticed Amelia shouting and was becoming doubtful of her but thought she was being scared for that boy.

“ Amelia, do you know about that boy? ” Amelia not sure how to tell Ivan without telling him the truth about Kiku, she tries her best to explain it to him.

“ He’s a friend that wanted to move to the kingdom. He told me before he left that it is imported for him to take his medicine with him before he gets there. “

Ivan’s smile became small as he tried to look back at Amelia. ” So you want to help your friend, but you're too scared to give him the medicine yourself. ”

‘ Well, I’m not scared but I don’t want to be hunted down ’ she thought. “ Kinda, but that's why I need you to give the medicine to him. ”

Ivan was silent for a few moments and Amelia was worried that he might turn down her request.

” Okay, I’ll give him the medicine” Amelia felt like she could leap into the air from his response. ‘ yes! yes! yes! Now Kiku will be saved! ’ she thought before responding “Ivan thank you for- “

“ But in return, I want to talk to you again tomorrow, ” Amelia joy quickly left her, but she knew that the saving Kiku was more imported.

“ Okay, but only if you can give k-, him, his medicine, ” Ivan smiled again when Amelia agreed and walked toured her. “ Wait! I’ll leave the medicine here and I’ll come back tomorrow. ”

Once Amelia left the potion on the grown, she walked away from it to let Ivan pick it up, Ivan believing Amelia was still shy waited for her to move away and pick up the potion for Kiku.

He had on a cheerful smile on his face and try looking back at Amelia again, “ Amelia, I will see you tomorrow. ” Ivan left, walking back to his group holding the potion with him.

When he arrives back to his camp, he bumps into the brunette boy, “ Lord Ivan, I was just informed by the guard that we will be living tonight. We should be back home by dawn.”

The brunette boy noticed Ivan’s cheerful expression and the potion he was holding in his hand. “ Lord Ivan, where were you? And where did you get that potion? ”

“ It is okay Tolys, I was talking to my friend Amelia. She gave me this potion because it is a medicine for that boy we found. ”

Tolys was suspicious and began to suspect that Ivan might have been tricked. “ Lord Ivan, I think it might be safer if I deliver- “

Before he could even reach for the potion Ivan pulled it away from him and changed his tone. “ Tolys, I promised Amelia that I would deliver the potion myself. ”

Tolys noticed that Ivan was getting upset, and was starting to become frightened of him. “ Of course Ivan, but let me escort you to him. He should still be resting by the guards. “

Ivan returned to normal, held on to the potion while being followed by Tolys, Tolys noticed something different about the prince but wasn’t sure what it was.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Amelia was walking back to Yao and his group and noticed some other members murmuring to each other. It didn’t matter to her much, because she was glad that her plan has work, and that Kiku was now safe.

When she was looking for Yao she almost ran in to him. Yao had a frustrated expression on his face as he looked at Amelia. “ What’s wrong Yao? Kiku is safe and now they won't find out about his true form. ”

“Amelia, you can not meet that human tomorrow,”

Amelia was confused, “ but why? He only agreed to help because I said I would meet him tomorrow, if I don’t then his group might- “

“ His group will not be there tomorrow. ”

“ ….!”

“ I heard from them that they would be leaving tonight, and that the boy you were talking to is the son of their king ”

“ Why would that- “

“ Amelia! He’s a prince and his family are the most dangerous people in the kingdom. You have to stay away form them or your life would be completely taken away from you. ”

“ But what about Kiku if their dangerous then we should-“

Yao looked away from Amelia and started to message his head to calm himself down. “ He will be fine, I saw him drink his potion, so he will be able to keep his form. ”

Looking back at her Yao saw her tired expression. “ Amelia Kiku is safe and you don’t need to worry about him tomorrow, let go your brother is waiting for you back home. ”

Yao stared to walked away with his students as he was heading home.

Amelia was still walking behind them while she thought to herself ’ He promised to give the potion to Kiku so I have to keep my promises to him tomorrow. After that I will never see him again.’

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

The next day Amelia snuck away from her brother and returned to wait for the prince again. She noticed that the guard and other people were gone as well. “ They left, maybe he won't show up. ” the sun was setting and Amelia waited for Ivan again.

The moon began to rise and Amelia saw a familiar sight. She saw a lantern and Ivan.

Amelia was glad that Ivan was there, “ Ivan you came back, what happened to you group? ” Ivan kpt his distance from her but spoke in a calm tone. “ They went back home, I’m here with Tolys because you promised to meet me here today. ”

Amelia was a bit embarrass by his response “ well you promised that you’ll give the medicine back.”

“ Yes, he was sleeping for a while, but when I gave him the medicine he woke back up. He felt much better right after, and he even helps some merchant in the camp. ” Amelia was glad to hear that Kiku was better and could finally go to the kingdom.

“ Amelia, you said he was your friend and that he wanted to live in the kingdom. How come you didn't go with him, if you were worried about him? ”

Amelia expected him to ask her question again, but she didn’t want to tell him the whole truth. “ That’s because I’m happier in the forest, and I don’t want to leave Mattie behind. ”

Ivan was disappointed because he was hoping to convince his new friend to come back with him, but he was also becoming curious about her.

“ Who’s Mattie? ” Amelia realized she had just told Ivan about Mattie again, though she wasn’t too worred since she would stop seeing him after tonight. She felt she could be a little more honest with him, and what’s the harm with that. “ Mattie, he’s my brother. ”

“Oh, so you have a sibling too. I have two sister who..are vary..n-nice” Ivan didn't want to say any more about his strange sisters in fear of scaring his new friend.

Amelia smiles as she spent hours talking to Ivan. They talked about their favorite food, flowers. Amelia even learned of Ivan’s love for plants and Ivan learned of Amelia’s dreams of being a hero.

They continue to talk until Tolys called Ivan, “ Your Highness, the guards are ready to leave, we have to return home. ”

Ivan was a bit annoyed that he had to leave again, but knew he had to go ” This is sad I have to leave, will you comeback again tomorrow Amelia? ”

Amelia was silent for while, she knew that she had to tell Ivan that she can’t see him again, “ Ivan, I can't come back anymore. ”

Amelia saw Ivan’s face and how dishearten he was. “ Amelia, what do you mean that you can't comeback? “

Ivan knew that she was being serious, and that this would not be like last time, “ Ivan, I have to go back to my group and I can't see you anymore once I get back. ” Ivan lantern shut off at that moment, but he did not care about it.

Ivan felt sorrowful as he realized his friend was about to leave him. He didn’t want his friend to leave, he wanted to continue there talks he wanted to finally see her. He tried to find another solution but couldn’t think of any at the moment.

Amelia was feeling an ache inside her, she knew this feeling and felt bad for Ivan. She wanted to reach her hand out to him but looking at her claws she knew that she couldn’t.

They were both silent for a while until Ivan asked her one more question. “ Can I see you? Before you go? ” Ivan was hoping to see her to at least know what she looks like.

“ Sorry Ivan, I can’t. ” Ivan was saddened but still wanted to see her before she left, he decided on another question. " Then can you tell me about the forest again?” he thought of another way to see her, event though it would scare her away.

“ Sure? ”. Amelia felt odd about his question, but she still went on telling Ivan about the forest again. She didn’t notice him sneaking around neither did she notice him holding his lamp.

Ivan snuck as quietly as he can, he try to follow Amelia voice to find where she is her voice was getting louder, and he knew he was getting close.

He knew that she might hate him or even be angry at him or just run away, but he wanted to see her at least once before he never sees her again, before he becomes alone in that castle again.

He was getting close and knew that he was standing behind her, He was scared, and he wasn't sure why, but he brought up his courage, and lit up his lamp. His had to close his eyes because of the bright light, and he heard Amelia screech.

He was about to open his eyes when he saw a wolf immediately attack him. It sharp claws scratched his eyes, and he felt intense pain.

He heard Amelia scream out to Ivan, but he couldn't tell where she was, soon a pair of claws wrap around him. Ivan kicked and shouted at the wolf to let him go, it held on to him, and he could feel it’s fur and sharp claws around him.

Fear sunk in to him as he thought he would get eaten, he soon heard Tolys and the other guard charge towards him.

The wolf let go of him, and he fell back down, he soon heard Tolys panicking right next to him. He heard many things at once, but he couldn't understand anything as he fell unconscious.

The wolf was chased away and Ivan was left to his people. She ran as fast as she could to as far as she could.

Running away from the guards that were chasing her, running away to fine Mattie. Running away from the friend that she had just killed, she was terrified of what she had just done to him.

She stops and land on the ground tearing up as she says " I'm Sorry Ivan " to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray Ivan and Amelia finally got introduce, I just wish it was on better terms for them. Thank you for the Kudos and leave a review on what you think of the chapter.


	3. A story of a princess

It has been days since the incident and Matthew has noticed Amelia being a bit odd (well odder than usual). She hasn’t been chasing other animals or trying to drag him around the forest. (which he didn’t honestly mind much) She still acts like her normal self and has been working harder to gathering resorts for winter; it seems like she’s hiding something.

‘ It must be because of that human she attacked, they probably scared her to the point of staying away ’ Matthew thought to himself. When Amelia came back to the den that night, he was angry at her but then noticed the smell of human blood on her claws.

After Amelia told him about what had happened, he was stun that Amelia had attacked a human child, but he was glad that she was able to escape. She looked terrified and regretful, so he spent the rest of the night trying to comfort her.

Matthew knew that she was being vague about her story and that she was trying to hide something away from him. He had wanted to ask her a bit more about it, but she would avoid it or start talking about something else.

He knew she wasn’t going to tell him the truth, so he was going to ask Yao about that night but stopped on track when he saw Lars nearby.

Lars was a large bear with spiked blond fur and caring around a bag of fish. He was also one of his good friends. “Lars!? What are you doing over here? ” Lars noticed Mathew drops the bag of fish from his mouth without changing his expression much ” I’m head home. “ Mathew was expecting that answers and rephrase his question “ sorry I meant, why are you here? “

Lars often stayed in the north near the river when he needed to hunt and rarely traveled to his and Amelia’s den, unless he wanted to visit.

“ The north side of the forest is filled with solders, so most of us have to travel around them to get back home. ” Mathew was startled by the news, “ why are their solders out at this time of year? Is there another war among themselves? ”

Mathew knew it had been years since the humans were attacking each other and it was a fear that many had in the forest, hence why a few of them would seek into the humans kingdoms to oversee them. “ I’m not sure, according to Yao the solders are looking for a type of miracle cure for their prince. ”

Mathew was a bit curious about the prince but became more concern about the others living in the north “ is everyone form the north side okay?” “There fine,Yao and some of his students had already informed them and were able to get them away in time. Though now he and his students are trying to keep everyone out.“

Lars release a sigh “ Those humans have already cut off some of our resources while trying to find this cure, if this keeps up Yao might have to ask the sorceress for some help.”

Matthew shivered after hearing the sorceress. “ I hope it doesn't come to that “ ‘ especially if it her ‘

Hiding nearby, Amelia had overheard their conversation, and was heading north to try to fix her mess

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Stand by the princes door was something that Tolys has spent the past few days doing. He felt lucky to still be standing, but he was also thankful that lord Ivan was able to survive the attack. ‘ Ivan has been quiet today? Maybe he will be staying in his room again, ‘ Ivan has become so isolated lately that not even he can get him to leave his room.

The castle has been turned upside down as everyone is trying to fine away to help cure the prince as well as keep his attack a secret from their enemies, ‘ I wish I never had taken him out that night, maybe things wouldn't be so hectic now. ‘ Tolys sighed as he recalled that night.

“ You’re Highness! ” he screamed as he saw the prince lying on the ground and saw a monster nearby with blood. “ Get it! It attacked the prince! “ Shouted one of the guards, soon the others chased after it but lost it in the woods.

He was looking after the prince and was grateful to see him still alive, “ hold still, this should stop the bleeding. ” He rip up some cloth from his tunic and held it onto the princes eyes. “ Lord Ivan you should never have been here ” He knew that the prince was unconscious at this point and gently carried him over to the carriage.

Once he and the other guard returned to the palace, the king and queen became livid with them. Tolys clutched his hands as he and the others were fearful for their lives. They knew that the king and queen cared deeply about their children’s and could give inhumane punishments if any harm came to them, especially the queen.

The queen held tremendous power and is feared by many throughout the kingdoms. She is respected by many and despite her pale features and sweet smile she is a woman who should never be angry. While the king was more mild- mannered then his wife was barely able to hold back her that night.

Tolys felt fortunate that the queen listen to their plea as he and the others were only face a fraction of the queens furry, but they were all forced to face several punishments for Ivan’s injuries. The royal guards were demoted and force to patrol outside the kingdom for the coming winter, while Tolys being the prince’s only retainer, was ordered to be by the princes side at all times as well as sleeping outside in freezing weather for several nights.

As Tolys was lost in his thoughts he heard a knock on the door, “ Tolys ” he opened the door to see the prince standing behind it. Ivan was dress in a faded gray tunic to try to hide his identity from the other nobles, he also had large cloth wrap around his eye and a small cane in his hand, “ Yes, your Highness.”

For the past few days Ivan has been quiet and reserved. He manly asks Tories to help escort him to other parts of the palace when he becomes board. “ I want to go to the garden today “ Tories was slightly glad because that was one of Ivan’s favorite spots. “ Of course lord Ivan, let go ” while Tories was escorting the prince to the garden he tried to have a conversation with him. “ Ivan, would you like for me to read to you as well? ”

“ No, Tolys. “ He said flatly; while walking by his side Tories grew concerned for him. Despite being a few years order then him lord Ivan consider him as one of his closes friend, he would often speak to him about almost anything that interest him and Tolys would happily listen.

Tolys knew that Ivan had a hard time making friends with many of the other nobles children who either were scared of him because of his parents or bullied him because of his status. None of them wanted to be his friend, so they would often leave him alone.

Things became harder for him once the queen and king found out about his bulling. Many families were punished and some were even exile. Families throughout the kingdom became more fearful of Ivan and would avoid him through any means. This made Ivan isolated from the other nobles and feared by his own citizens.

A loud tap brought Tolys from his thoughts, He looked back at Ivan as he noticed how accustom he had become to that cane. It was his little sister who gave him that cane, but he suspected that she might have pulled it out from the pipe faucet that was kept in the garden.

He was told that some of the queens high ranked solders were out in the forest looking for a type of remedy to cure the princes eyes, Tolys wouldn’t admit to it out loud, but he was doubtful that there is a cure for Ivan’s eyes. (even if it is from that forest)

“ Tolys, are we at the garden yet? “ Looking ahead Tolys saw the large door that is the entrance to the garden, “ Yes, we are here Ivan. “ Opening the door Tolys felt the cool air outside and saw the large garden that had bare plants and dead leaves on the ground. There were a few stone benches, but not a single flower. “ Tolys, can you take me to one of the benches? “

“ Of course lord Ivan ” as Tolys helped Ivan on the benches, Ivan was fumbling with his hand as he spoke up again “ Tolys …. Were any of their solders able to fine Amelia “ Tolys was taken aback by the question but knew he couldn’t hide it from the prince, “ no, none of our solders have seen her or anybody else from the forest. ”

Ivan was disheartened by the new and Tolys felt sorry for telling him that the girl that Ivan claimed as his friend appeared at the same time as that wolf. Tolys hoped that she was able to escape from that wolf but something was telling him that she was not.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

It didn’t take long for Amelia to run north. Once she climbed up a small hill she could already see the solders scattered around. ‘ They are everywhere, I can barely see the road. ’ As she tried to sneak her way through, she was stopped on track by a crane that glared at her.

Startled Amelia showed “ Ya-! “, but was muffled by Yao’s feathers. “ Ssh keep your voice down, you loud wolf. ” Amelia keep herself quiet but nearby Yao noticed some humans were already walking towards them. Yao changed into a human and quickly pushed Amelia back and pulled her away from them.

Once he was sure that he had gotten her safely away, he let go of her and changed back into a crane. “ Amelia! What were you doing over there!? Were you trying to get yourself killed!? “

“ I wanted to help you guys again “ Yao being more annoyed by her response, “ Amelia, we do not need your help. These humans are much more dangers than the ones from the other night.” He didn’t want her helping him or her anywhere near these solders. Amelia was determined to help and did not want to back down. “ I could distract them again and keep them away form the others. “

Yao was becoming aggravated with her and knew he had to go back, after a deep breath he finally told her the truth “ Amelia, these humans aren’t just looking for a cure they are also hunting for wolves and if they see you or your brother they will track you down and kill you both.” Amber eyes widen as she stared back at Yao, he could tell from that fearful look she had finally understood the situation.

“ Amelia, I know what you did to that human “ Amelia bodied tents up as she dug her claws into the ground. “ Helping us wont fix this mess, and if you return here you’ll be putting more lives in dangers including your own brother. ” Amelia remained silent as she looked down at her caws. Yao knew he was being too harsh on her, but he didn’t want anymore lives lost to these humans, or for her to see her friend again.

“ Amelia, if you still want to help go back home and keep you and your brother safe. “

As Yao few off to regroup with his students, Amelia remained still looking at her caws ‘ I knew it, it was Ivan … This is my fault,’ Amelia always wanted to save people, like all the heroes she would hear from stories but would often times end up in trouble.

Still, she refused to give up, and she knew that she had to do ’ I can fix this but I might need her help ‘ she shuddered after mentioning her.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

After a day and a half, Amelia finally arrived at her house. She hesitated for a moment until she finally walked through the door.

Inside the barely lit home were potions and books scattered around the room. The ceiling above her had floating jars of light that were of a variety colors, and lying in the center of the room stood a large cauldron with the fire still on.

There was no sight of her and Amelia was about to leave until she heard her voice.“ Amelia?! Did you finally decide to visit my little wolf? “ 

Turing around she saw her a woman with red pigtail wearing a green rabbit mask and a cloak of green fur and feathers, she spoke in a chipper tone and was surprise to see Amelia again “ It’s bin a long time since I last seen you. Are you and Matthew okay? “

As she stared to pet the fur on Amelia head, Amelia immediately pull herself away. “ We’re fine Olivia, but I need-“

Olivia was a bit sadden by Amelia reaction, but she already knew why she was here. She took a step and walked back to her cauldron. “ Oh, you need something from me.”

Following her Amelia continue, “ yes, I want you to cure someone that I …. Accidentally attacked. “ Grabbing her staff Olivia waved her hand and lit up her home showing all the other jars littered around. “ You mean the boy you blind. ” 

Amelia wasn’t surprise that she knew, she had the power to see anything within the forest ’ She probably knew about all the humans in the north side too. ’ Still she kept her chipper tone; Amelia knew that she was smiling behind that mask.

“ Oh Amelia, you know I would love to help you but that boy would need to be here for my power to work on him.”Lousing one of her options Amelia looked around the room, refusing to leave without finding another way ‘ Maybe one of those potions can cure him. ’ Right before she even said a word, olive spoke up “ There’s no potion in here that can cure him Amelia … Unless “

Almost stepping on one of the jars Amelia became hopeful “ Is there a potion that can cure him? ” Olivia looked over her potion and then back at her cauldron. “ There is, but your friend will have to wait until summer.” Olivia didn't need to look back to see the pouting look that Amelia had, she could help but chuckle a bit.

She finally arrived at her cauldron and waved her staff over it to show an image of the Yao and his student. “ It looks like Yao is planning to push those humans back, and if he does that the humans will likely fight back. ”

Amelia was becoming impatient with her and worried about her warning, she stomped her claws on the ground causing the room to shake. “ Then we need to cure him now or Yao and the others could be killed “ Olivia not being bothered by Amelia strength waved her staff again to show an image of a boy dressed in gray and wearing a golden crown on his head. He was sitting alone with a large cloth wrap around his eyes.

Amelia looked at the image, her anger was pushed away as she felt a tremendous amount of gilt. “ My, is this the boy Amelia “ Amelia, still staring at Ivan, said in a low voice ” Yes. “ Olivia was surprised, shehad never heard Amelia voice that low before, ‘ she almost sounds like Matthew.’ 

Waving her staff once more she erases the image away, Amelia still wanted to help Ivan but couldn’t think of anymore ideas, tried asking Olivia one more time. “ Is there anyway to save him? “

Olivia was silent for a moment until she came up with an idea, “ there might be away but you will have to sacrifice something in return. “

Wary of Olivia Idea Amelia ask “ what is it?”

Delighted Olivia just said “ I’ll just change your form into a human, and then you can bring your friend back here to be heal. “ 

Amelia was doubtful of this idea, especially if it meant sacrificing something to her. “ But how will we be able to survive though the forest? Humans aren't strong enough to make it through.”

“ Oh Amelia, you know that I wouldn’t just leave you like that, You’ll just be able to transform like Yao or Kiku ”

“ I thought that was a gift that only a few could have. “

“ Normally it is, but I have the power to give that ability to almost anyone … for a price. ”

Amelia knew that she would have to pay for her help, so she was worried about her price, “ and that would be? “ 

Olivia gleefully held on to one of her jars as she looked back at Amelia “ Oh Amelia, you should know better than anyone what the cost would be from me ”

Amelia thought about Olivia’s offer and the price she would have to pay. ‘ This could save them, and I can be a hero. Though Mattie is going to be mad at me; I’m the reason that Ivan is blind, so Im not going to give up now.’ Amelia stared back at Olivia without any more hesitation “ If it can help him and save everyone, then it’s a deal “

Clapping her had together Olivia could barely contain her excitement, “ I knew some day you would agree to this choice. Before I change you into a human, what would your like you human form to be? “

Amelia thought to herself for a while ‘ what type of human do I need to be to save Ivan? Should I disguise myself like Kiku or maybe a guard? ’Amelia thought back to that night and remembered Ivan, the lamp he held, the purple cloak he worn and that metal on his head.

“ Amelia! He’s a prince and his- ”

Like a light she knew what she wanted her form to be,” Turn me into a princess. “

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

He was told it had been days since that incident and that many are trying to find a way to cure him. His mother had gone off to another kingdom to find a solution, while his father had sent a small group of elite guards into the forest to fine a remedy. Even his sisters are trying to find ways to help him, by looking through treatments throughout their library; which is how he got his cain and scarf.

He knows that they are all trying to help him, but this is just making him feel more alone. ‘ Even Tolys rarely check on me any more ‘ after that day in the garden, Ivan had been spending most of his time in his room with Tolys leaving his meals on his desk.

“ I hope she was able to get away from that monster. “ Ivan cradled himself on his bed as he remembered that night, the beast appearing in front of him, Amelia screaming out to him and that monsters sharp claws. He balled his hand in a fist as he will never forget the feeling of those claws and would never forget about Amelia. “ I wish I could see her again, and tell her I’m sorry for scaring her. “

As Ivan tried to fall asleep he heard something odd “ -van? “

In a low voice Ivan could have sworn he heard someone calling out to him, ‘ It should be night? Is Tolys looking for me? ‘ Hopping off his bed Ivan walks closer to his door, he presses his ear close to try to hear that voice again.

“ Ivan, are you here? “

He knew that voice, but he had to be sure. “ Amelia? Is that you? “ Pressing his ear closer, hoping to hear a response.

He heard foot steps becoming louder as she got closer to his room. “ Ivan! Are you over here? “ Overjoyed Ivan open the door to his room, hoping to fine Amelia “ Amelia, it is you. “

“ Ivan! I found you “ When Ivan opened the door Amelia almost tackled him in a hug, until she saw his eyes and felt her gilt stopping her.

Ivan was happy that she was here, but he was also curious as to why she was here “ Amelia, I’m glad that you were able to get away from that monster but how did you fine me? And how where you able to get pass the guards?“

Amelia felt a bit heartbroken from being called a monster but knew she had to hurry or else someone would find them. “ I heard what happened to you and how everyone is trying to fined a cure, your guards let me through once I told them that I was a princess from another kingdom. ” Amelia knew that she had to lie, and she wasn’t happy about; but she wanted to save him even if she had to hide her true self.

Ivan was amazed that his friend was a princess and began to feel fluster, “ Ivan, I came here because I know a sorceress that can heal your eyes and I want to take you to her. “

Ivan was confused, he never heard of a sorceress living in a kingdom before “ there’s a sorceress in your kingdom that can heal me? “

“ No, she lives in the forest, but she has already told me that she can heal you eyes, but we will have to leave soon. “

Believing his friend Ivan decided to follow her, “ we should fine Tolys, he can- “

“ No! We can; the sorceress would never allowed us to see her if we do. “ Before she left, Olive had warned her to keep other humans away from her.If she catches another human with them, she would teleport them to the sea.

“ But how will we- “ Amelia grabbed Ivan’s hand and Ivan felt her hands holding him. “ Ivan, I promise you that I will keep you safe and that your eyes will be healed. But we will have to leave now, or we'll miss our chance. “

Ivan felt Amelia’s hand tighten as she pleated for him to go with her. It felt warm and comforting to him. It was something that he hasn’t felt from someone els in a long time, he believes that he can trust her.

“ Okay Amelia, I trust you ”

He soon felt Amelia squeeze his hands as she happily guided him out of the castle and into the forest.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

From a distant a guard man named Heracles was patrolling the area he was one of the few that spotted something odd. He saw a little girl in a white and wheat dress running off with a boy wearing a beige scarf. He would have gone after them if he hadn't started to feel very sleepy. As he collapsed on the ground he was soon being drag and placed by the wall.

The pair were able to run off to the forest safely, while a small figure snuck into the prince’s room.


	4. A story of a journey

He, was angry, “ no entry here “, “ humans gathering over there “, “ stay away from that area. “ He was sick of it “ If I get block again because of another human, I swear I will-“ and right there sitting by the river, two humans.

He was now livid, ‘ Thats it! If Yao and his students aren’t going send these humans back! Than I’ll do it myself! ’ He lowers himself to the ground slowly pacing as he got closer to them. He was getting close to the river and was able to get a better look at them.

They were children, a little girl with a white and wheat color dress, the dress had a large bow with a silver star pendant in the middle. She also had a small silver crown on her head and besides her was a boy drinking water from the river. He was wearing a gray tunic and a beige colored scarf, he had a large cloth wrap around his eyes and a small crown on his head.

‘ They look different from the other humans that I see around here. But if I don’t get rid of them quickly, they might bring back more of those guards. ‘ The badger moved quietly as he got closer to them, he was right behind them. He held his breath when he was spotted by the little girl, but it was too late to back down. He pop out of the bushes and brought his sharps caws up and was ready to attack them.

The girl didn’t look scared, instead she looked angry as she placed her hand on her crown. She removed it and then the little girl turned into a large wolf. He was petrified as she swiped at him with her claws. He went flying off to a far tree, where he lied in a daze and confused state.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

“ What was that? “ Ivan was looking around when he heard an odd sound

Amelia quickly changed back as she walked back to Ivan. “ It was nothing, just a weasel that got scared off “

“ A weasel? “ He never saw a weasel before, and was a little curious.

“ Yeah, they like to wander around here sometimes. “ Amelia was a bit nervous ‘ what was a badger doing out here? He almost attacked Ivan, I have to be more careful or something else might attack him again. ’

“ Oh, he must have been scared of us. “ Ivan felt a bit bad about it but brushed it off as he felt Amelia holding his hand.

“ Yeah, he definitely was, but he’ll probably come back soon. ” Amelia looked at where she sent the badger flying.

‘ I’m pretty sure, I didn’t hit him too hard. ‘ Amelia though as she was a bit unsure of herself

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

After escaping from the palace Amelia had to carefully maneuver Ivan away from the guards scattered outside of the kingdom. Fortunate for her the secret path that she used to get herself into the palace was still somewhat clear, but she still had to sneak around the few that were in her way.

They spent all morning running deeper into the forest until Amelia was sure that they were safe. She knew that she was far from the guards, but she wanted to be sure that she was away from Yao and the others that might be around.

Taking a sigh of relief Amelia look back at Ivan, “ I think this is far enough Ivan, so we dot need to sneak around anymore. “

Amelia noticed that Ivan was slightly out of breathe and his cheeks were pink, “ That’s good Amelia, now we can find the sorceress. ”

“ Ivan, are you okay? “

Ivan had spent the past few days cooped up in the castle and wasn’t used to all the running they did. “ I’am fine, I just need some water. “ Ivan smiled back at Amelia to reassure her that he was fine.

Amelia didn’t realize that Ivan was tired, and saw a river nearby.“ I think there’s a river nearby, we can get some water over there. “

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

The two had only been at the river for a while and Amelia was more than ready to leave.“ We should move on, who knows when that weasel might get back. “ Amelia tug Ivan’s hand as she smiled back at him.

Ivan felt refresh from the water but was a bit wary about bumping into that monster again.“ Oh okay, are there going to be more animals along the way? “

“ Just small ones, so we’ll be fine. “ Amelia squeezed Ivan’s hand a bit to reassure him, as she guided him up the river stream.

Ivan wasn’t sure but believed Amelia and felt ready to continue their journey. He felt happy to be traveling with a friend, especially one who is going through great means just to heal him.

‘ Maybe when I’am healed, we could play games with Tolys when we get back to the castle. ‘

He had a smile on him as he squeezed Amelia’s hand back.

It was already noon when they arrived at a large hill, Ivan was becoming tired again and Amelia brought him to a nearby log to rest. When she heard a growl.

“ What was that!? “ Amelia look around to see if there was anything nearby, but couldn’t see a thing. Until she notices Ivan hugging his stomach, and a light bush on his face.

“ Ivan? are you hungry? “ Ivan embarrassed, didn’t response but shook his head up and down.

“ Wait right here, I’ll bring some fish for us eat. “ Amelia ran back down to the river.

While Ivan was waiting, he hugs his stomach as it growls again, ‘ Maybe, I should have brought some snacks. ‘

Amelia was at the edge of the river as she waited, she was grateful to have learned some fishing tricks from Lars and had her claws ready to catch them. “ Okay, just wait a bit and…Then..Strikes! “ She caught one and put it to the side as she ready herself for another one, by the end she had more than enough fish for the both of them.

Happy with her haul Amelia immediately ran back to Ivan, “ Here Ivan, have this.” She handed Ivan the biggest fish she had, hoping that he would enjoy it.

Ivan was a bit skeptical when he got the fish, but took a bit out of it, only to cough the fish out.

Amelia was surprised to see Ivan coughing the fish out. “ Amelia? * cough * Is this fish raw? “ Amelia not understanding the problem “ yes? “

Ivan still holding onto the fish “ Amelia, I can’t eat this fish if it’s raw. “ Amelia was now confused she never knew anyone that would refuse fresh fish.

“ But me and Mattie eat our food like this all the time. “

Ivan was surprised by Amelia’s response and was becoming a bit concerned about her eating habits. “ Amelia, you can’t eat raw meat all the time you and your brother could get sick.”

“ Then how do you eat fish? ” Amelia was curious about how humans eat their food.

“ You cook it by a fire. “ Ivan wasn’t sure if Amelia knew how to make fire, if what she said was true.

“ I don’t know how to make a fire, is there’s something else you can eat? “

“ Are there fruits over here? “

It took Amelia awhile to find some fruits for Ivan, with his help to explain the types of fruits that they need. They were able to find enough and Ivan was happy with his new meal, while Amelia wasn’t the biggest fan of fruits. She was glad to have found something for him to eat and the two were able to enjoy their meal together.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

As they travel deeper into the forest it soon became dark and Amelia knew that they had to stop for the night, thankfully she had already knew of an abandoned wagon nearby that they could be use as shelter for the night.

“ Amelia? Are we already there? “

“ No, we might need another day, lets rest here for tonight “

“ Where’s here?” Ivan was unsure what she meant.

“ This old wagon, docent looks like there’s anyone here “ As Amelia and Ivan step inside the wagon she was able to find a few blankets lying around and boxes with random stuff inside. As she pushed one of the boxes away a small shadowy figure ran right past her.

“ Ivan, look out. ” Amelia ran in front of Ivan as a mouse ran out of the wagon.

“ Huh? What happen? “ Ivan was confused as he tried to fine Amelia.

Embarrass that she might have overacted Amelia looked away from Ivan as he held her hand “ nothing, it was just a mouse. ”

Ivan smiled as he laughed a bit at his friend’s reaction, Amelia just sulked as she pulled Ivan towards some boxes when her foot hit a glass lamp.

“A lamp? ” Amelia picked it up and tried to light it but did not know how.

“ Amelia, you found a lamp? “

“ Yeah, but I don’t know how to tun it on. “

“ Give it to me, I might be able to. ”

“ Here, give it a try. “ Amelia gave the lamp to Ivan and in moments Ivan was able to turn it on.

Amelia had to cover her eyes from the bright light as Ivan held it, he felt the warmed from the lamp but wasn’t sure if it worked. “ Did, it work? “

Amelia was still covering her eyes. “ Yeah it did, but it might be a little too bright “

“ Oh, let me try…” as the light was dim, Amelia was getting a sense off déja vu. She look back at her hand and then at Ivan. ‘ Its almost like that night ‘ Feeling a sense of guilt, Amelia wanted to apologize to Ivan. “ Ivan, I’m- “

But before Amelia could finish what she was saying, Ivan started laughing “ Heheh, today was fun. “

Amelia was baffle ’ Why is he laughing? ‘

“ Today was the first time I left the castle on my own, and it was fun. “

“ But, why are you laughing? ”

Ivan smiled as he held tightly to the lamp,” It’s funny because my mother, father and big sister would tell me that no one should enter the forest alone, unless they wish to become food. “

Amelia began to sweet. “ You, don’t say “

Ivan feeling tired then sat down as he put the lamp next to him, “ If I told them that I made it out here with only you, they probably wouldn’t believe me and laughed too. “ Amelia sat next to Ivan as he continue.

“My mother was the only one in our family to travel here on her own, but she is very strong, and she had to travel on her own for a mission. She would say that even Father wouldn’t be able to last a day out here. “

“ Your Father? “ Amelia was a bit unsure of what Ivan was talking about ‘ What is a father and a mother? ‘ She thought to herself.

Ivan yawns as he felt tired from his day. “ My father was a general a long time ago but isn’t anymore. My big sister once told me that there was a time that he was so strong that people would say that he could command winter itself. Most people who see him are still scared of him because they still think of him as the man that can control winter. “

Amelia was surprised, she had never heard of a human that could control winter. She tugs his hand wanting to know more about him. “ He can control winter!? “

Ivan blushes a bit as Amelia tugs on his hand.“ He can’t, he was called that because people would be scared of him, but he would only look scary because he would get nervous around people. He’s not scary, he looks after me and my sisters and loves mother. “

Ivan was told by other children how scary or evil his father was and would hear rumors from other adults about how cruel he was back in the day. Ivan didn’t like these rumors, he knew they weren’t true and the man that they were talking about wasn’t his father.

“ Well, he sounds like a good guy “ Amelia was a bit sad that Ivan’s father couldn’t control the weather but also glad in a small way.

Ivan was overjoyed to hear Amelia say something nice about his father. “ He is, maybe when you meet him you can tell him that. That would make him very happy. “ Ivan yawned as he became sleepy.

Amelia let go of his hand and pick up the blankest she already had, “ We should get some sleep, we got to leave early if we are going to make it to the sorceress. ”

Ivan wrapped himself in the blanket and lay down. “ Good night, Amelia “

“ Good night, Ivan. “ Amelia picked up the lamp and dimmed the light until it was gone. She wanted for a while until she was sure Ivan was asleep and snuck outside for a bit.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Amelia changed back into a wolf and walks around for a bit to clear her head.

“ Being a human is tough “ she looks up at the clear sky as she relaxes. “ It might take us another day to get to Olivia. “ Amelia sigh

‘ He’s said it’s fun out here but- ‘ Amelia heard some leaves crackle, she had her claws ready.

Out from the bush was the mouse that ran out of the cart. With her being outside she was able to get a better view of the mouse and noticed something odd about it. ‘ He looks bigger than a mouse and looks more like … ‘

Amelia immediately realized her mistake and knew who that hamster was. “ Lee? “

The hamster change his form and turned into a young man with short black hair and a deadpan expression, he was also dress similarly as Yao.

“ Amelia, what are you doing here? And why do you have that kingdom prince with you? “

Amelia knew she was in trouble, Lee was one of Yao students as well as one of his elite.

“ What do you me- “

“ Amelia, I saw you traveling around with him. I know that he’s sleeping in that cart right now. “

Amelia knew she was caught, and couldn’t hide Ivan from him “ I’m taking him to Olivia, so she can heal him. “

“ So you kidnapped him? “

“ No! He’s with me because… He trusts me. “

Lee raised an eyebrow, “ Amelia, I saw you change your form. You made a deal with Olivia didn’t you? “

Amelia remains silent

Lee sigh “ Let’s say that he does trust you, once he finds out about the real you, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere near you. He might even send his guards after you. Are you still going to help him even if it means that he will hate you at the end? “

“ Lee, their’s guards in the forest because… I’m the one that blinded their prince.” Lee’s expression didn’t change and Amelia wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. “ Im trying to save Iv- him, so I can fix the mistake that I made and send those guards back. “

“ Amelia this is dangers, your risking everyone lives on him. You know what will happen if I tell Yao. “

“ Then don’t tell him, I promised that I will help him and I’m not going to turn back now. “ Amelia was nervous as she wasn’t sure if Lee was going to tell Yao.

Lee was silent for a moment as if thinking something through. “ Your very stubborn Amelia, but I wont tell Yao yet. He and the other are already too busy with those guards to come after you two. “

Amelia relieves a sigh of relief, “ Thanks Lee, I owe you one “

Before she realizes ” wait, then why are you here? “

“ I need to pick up something ” Lee has already changed back to a hamster. “ Don’t brake anything inside my cart. “

“ That’s your-“

“ Oh, Matthew is looking for you. He said something about some guards being spotted near your den and that you need to stay away. “

“ Wait, there by our den! Is he okay? “

“ He’s fine ” he said nonchalantly. “ The last time I saw him, he was able to get them lost in the eastern side. “

Amelia calmed herself down, glad to hear that Mattie was safe. “ Thanks Lee, let Mattie know that I’ll be back in a few days. ” She’s looks back at Lee, only for him to already be gone.

Amelia sighed as she was already feeling tired and went back to the cart, ‘ don’t worry Mattie I’ll come back, I just have to heal Ivan first. ‘

Retuning back to a human she fell asleep in the cart. She dreamt of being surrounded by water as far as the eyes could see. She tried calling out to Ivan, but never got a response back. She tried running only to be blinded by a bright light. She covered her eyes as things began to go dark and a loud noise was heard.

She woke up and saw Ivan still sleeping as the sun began to rise, “ what type of dream was that? “ She said to herself

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

‘ The castle has becoming quiet lately, as the king is sending many soldiers to the forest ‘, Tolys thought to himself while he was walking back from the prince’s room to take back his dinner. His foot steps echo the hall way as he passes by the few others that remains in the castle ‘ There’s hardly any solder around here now and both the queen and king are stretching the kingdom resort just for the prince.’

‘ It’s bad enough that the king had lost his elite guard in the forest but now the prince has shut himself away from everyone. ‘

The kingdom was becoming desperate to cure the prince and winter was soon approaching. Most of the kingdom would have to be locked away from the forest until spring and by that time the other kingdom’s will know about Ivan and their enemies would take this chance to strike the kingdom to finally bring it down.

Tolys didn’t want to think about that and was finally at Ivan’s room. He entered the room and saw the empty tray lying on the table. He looked around for Ivan and saw him balled up on his bed, he could faintly hear him sleeping and quietly grabbed his tray.

He thought for a moment to check and see if Ivan was well, but something was telling him to leave the room. He took a quick glance at the prince but moved back when he shifts in his sleep.

‘ I should probably let him sleep. ’

He left as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the prince as he carried the tray out but once he closed the door the price woke up and got out of bed.

Tolys signed as he walked to the kitchen. ‘ There’s not much time until winter, hopefully we’ll find a cure for him by then. ‘

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

**Okmake** : As the badger walked back tore the lake he was ready for another attack on that wolf, “ If that wolf thinks that it can knock me to a tree and get away with it, it has another thing coming. “

While holding on to his head the badger trips on something and tumbles down the hill. Once he got back up he was angry again until he found what he had trip on. “ Who leaves fish lying around a hill?”

His stomach rumbled as he got a whiff of the fresh fish. He looked around to make sure no one was coming after it. “ Well… I guess, I could eat it. “

He helped himself to the fish and enjoyed the feast. By the time he was done he was too full to care about the wolf anymore and slowly walked himself back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is a little new but I wanted to give the badger a little something back after getting tossed like a ball by Amelia. Now the badger is not support to represent anyone, he is just an OC that I wanted to make for this scene. I pretty sure Im not going to bring him back since he is already long gone at this point, but I do have other plans for other charters in the future chapters. Who knows they might have already been hinted at already.
> 
> But that would probably be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and leave a review on what you think of the chapter, stay safe and well and I’ll see you in the next chapter.


	5. A story of a liar

“45,46,47” I heard them playing in the garden again, it was Mathias his friends playing a game, they do not often visit and when they do they often stay away from me just like the others. 

“57,58,59,60 ok I am going to find you guys!” he look happy as he tried looking for his friends and the others even laugh when he found them.

Soon he was able to fine everyone, and they were ready to play their game again, I just wanted to play the game with them and have fun just like them.

Maybe this time, I can play with them too.

They all looked scared when I asked them if I could play too, he said that they had to go back inside and maybe we can play another day. I was sad as they all walked away, why won’t they let me play with them?

I walk back and bump into a little boy, he looks like one of Mathias friends that were playing. He tried running away when he saw me but trip on a sharp rock.

He cried, and I tried to help him.

But someone pushed me before I could help and I fell and hit the rock, it was painful and I look up to see who it was.

It was Mathias, He looked angry at me and was about to yell until he saw the guards approach us, and they saw my blood.

The doctors were able to badge up my wound but told me that it would leave a scar. My Mother and Father were furies and many of the adults were scared, many things were said and my sisters had to keep me away.

I tried to look for Mathias but after that day none of the other children went near me and I never seen those boys again.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

“Ivan~! Are you awake? I found some food!” Amelia shouted cheerfully while trying to wake Ivan.

“Huh!?” For a moment Ivan was confused and search around to find the sound until he felt something round with a leaf sticking out and remember where he was. 

“A-Amelia?” he asks a bit unsure.

“Morning Iv, hurry up and eat we gotta to make it to the mounted today” Amelia said while pick up some fruit that roll off of Ivan.

Still drowsy, but aware of his surrounding Ivan asked. “ Why the mountain?” as he then relics a yawn.

“It has a shortcut if we go through the cave over there, we might be able to see the sorceress by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” Ivan now fully awaken by the news.

“Yeah! so eat up so we can go.” Amelia handed a few fruits to him while also trying to eat one as well. She was unaware the odd expression that Ivan gave as he bit into one of the fruits. It took them a wile to eat there meal since some of the fruit Amelia found were very sour and almost inedible, Ivan still ate his meal happily while also separating he ones he couldn’t eat.

Once they were done he and Amelia were ready to leave the left the cart until Ivan stopped them “Amelia wait! We need the lamp.” He walked back into the cart to search around for the lamp until Amelia found it before him. “Why would we need the lamp its sunny outside?” Amelia asks unsure why they would need it.

“It is for the cave, so you can see inside.”

“But I don-“ she stops herself realizing that she is supposed to be a human, “O-oh I do need the lamp, heheh good thinking or else we would have gotten lost.” Thinking that she was just being forgetful, Ivan gave a small smile as Amelia handed him the lamp and guided him out of the cart.

‘Keep it together Amelia, your supposed to be a human’ she thought to herself while hold on to Ivan’s hand.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

The weather was getting colder as the two got closer to the cave, Ivan brought his scarf closer to his face as the wind began to be chilly. Amelia was shivering from the cold wind and started to run as they got closer to the cave.

‘How do human stay warm without any fur?’ she thought to herself as they finally got inside, and she was still shaking.

“Amelia are you okay?” Ivan notice her hand shaking and her hand feeling a bit cold.

“I-I’m f-fine, we made it to the cave. N-Now turn on the l-lamp, so we can get some light” Amelia hope that the small lamp could give them some warmth, so she would not be shivering anymore.

Ivan was doubtful about her response but turned on the lamp, the small lamp provided very little warmth but Amelia huddled close to it. ‘It’s not much but it is better than nothing.’ she thought to herself wile rubbing her hand together by the small lamp.

“Amelia, can I ask you to do something for me?” Ivan was sitting next to her as she continues to huddle over the lamp.

“Sure, are you hungry again?” she asks slightly hopping that was the case since she was getting a little hungry too.

“N-No, not that. I was…” Amelia was too focused on the lamp to notice the blushing on Ivan’s face. “I wanted to as i-if I can… feel your face.”

“Huh!?” Amelia was baffled by Ivan’s request that she even ignored the lamp and the cold winds.

Ivan was blushing even more now but knew that Amelia was staring back at him and just continued, “W-well I just want to know what you look like, since we are traveling together and I can’t see you right now. I would still like to have an idea on what you look like.” Ivan knew at this point that his face was beet red, but he wanted to stick to his plan, even if it was embarrassing.

Amelia blinked for a few times before pushing her worries away. ‘Oh, he still thinks I am a human, and he just wants to be sure. Matte, Yao and Olivia patted my head a bunch of times before so this isn’t different.’

“Sure Ivan.” Amelia gently took Ivan’s hand and put it on her head and he soon stated petting her head, he then brought his other hand and petted her short blond hair. ‘Heh, it feeling like Mattie’s petting my head but with smaller hands.’

Ivan was amazed that she agreed but also glad to finally have idea of his friend, her short curly hair, her soft round face and her smile that he could have sworn that she is having right now. He brought his hand to the top of her head and felt a small mental crown on her. ‘she really is a princess!’ he thought to himself as Amelia spook up

“Hay Ivan, are you done? Cause we got-“ Amelia felt Ivan take his hand away as she felt something wrapped around her face.

“Murf-?”Amelia try moving the thing off of her face until she relies that it was Ivan’s scarf and saw Ivan wrapping his scarf on her.

“Ivan?” Amelia ask now confuse as to what Ivan was doing.

Ivan now done rapping his scarf onto Amelia, spook back to her. “You were shaking and you were cold, I wanted to give you my scarf for a little wile to keep you warm.”

Now Amelia was embarrassed but she was not sure of what. “Thanks Ivan, but I-“ as she try removing the scarf Ivan place his hand on her head knowing the she would tries to take it off. “No, Amelia you are helping me heal my eyes and I want to help you on this trip too. So keep my scarf for a little bit.” Amelia looked back at him and saw the smile he was giving her.

‘He really wants me to wear his scarf, it is warmer then the lamp, and he doesn’t want me to give it back to him yet….’

Amelia smiled back and removed her hand from the scarf and stood back up, “Okay but only for a bit, the cave will get warmer once we get to the other side.” She then extended her hand to Ivan and helped him up as he held onto the lamp.

Amelia looked around the cave and saw the path they needed to go.”Okay, we just need to go this way.” She held on to Ivan and his scarf tightly as the traverse the caves.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

The light from the lamp was now dim but it was enough for Amelia and Ivan to travel with ease, that is until the light finally gave out. It was completely dark and the many crystals that decorated the cave began to illuminate into small lights around them.The crystals show a large open room with a single exit and a large lake in the center of it.

Unable to contain her excitement, Amelia jumped up and shouted. “We made it Ivan! We made it to the halfway point!“ Ivan felt his armed puled up as Amelia celebrated there efforts, “huh, we did?” Ivan held tightly to the lamp as he still believes that it was providing them some light.

“Yeah over here is a huge lake that can only be found in the center of the cave.” She pulls Ivan torts the lake and helps herself to some water.

“Really? Are there lakes inside of this cave?” Ivan sat next to Amelia as she continues to drink the water, he let go of the lamp as he tries to find the water. He felt the cool water in his hand and helped himself to it as well.

‘This water is cool like it is from melted snow.’ as he was drinking water he heard a loud splash right next to him. “ Amelia?…” it was quiet, and he could hear something in the room. Ivan felt that there was something else in this room besides him and moved his hand next to him as he tried to fine Amelia.

“….”

He could not fine her, and he heard a noise again, he tried to call her,“ Am- “

He heard a loud splash again as Amelia jumped out of the water and splashed some water onto Ivan

“Surprise! Ha ha ha“

“Ahhh!” That water landed on Ivan, and he felt damp as Amelia continues to laugh,

“Ahaha, got you Ivan”

Wanting to get back at her he dunks his hands back into the water and splash her back. “Hey!” Amelia kept on get splash by Ivan that she was getting completely covered by it, the two keep splash at each other until they eventually tiered themselves out. 

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Unknown to Ivan the room that they were in was not empty the room was home to many, many crows. They looked small and harmless but once they opened their beaks they could quickly rip Ivan apart. Amelia noticed them gathering and one was flying right at her.

The crow flew at her, and she immediately transformed and tried to swat it away, only for her to miss and fall into the pond. The other crows saw her change and most of them backed away for them, except for the few that were getting close to Ivan. Amelia picked up her claw and was about to swat at it until she realized how close her claws were to Ivan.

The memory of that night kept flashing before her, and she stopped herself before her claws could go near him, water landed on both of them and the crows now soaked stated pacing away from them. 

“Ahhh!”

She had just splashed water on Ivan and knew that she had to say something to him, so without thinking she said the first thing that came to mind and went along with it.

“Ahaha, got you Ivan”

She was lucky that Ivan though of it as a trick and started to splash water back at her they had fun even if Ivan was unaware that he was play with a wolf.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

While the two sat down to rest for a bit Ivan heard a sound again.

“Amelia what was that?” Ivan tried to find the source of that noise but Amelia would hold on to his hand to keep him away, Amelia was able to dry off after shaking off all the water and look around to see the crows flying over them.

She had changed back into a human once she knew the crows would not attack them, “Oh those, there just crows. Don’t worry, they bother us.”

“Crows live here?” Ivan have never heard of crows living nearby his kingdom. “Tolys had always told me that only bats and bears live inside the caves?”

‘Maybe there are other creatures in this forest then just the one’s Tolys tells me’

“Bears living out here? Thats doubtful, the goats would be furious if those guys even try to even sleep over here and the crows would spend everyday picking at there fur for there nest.” Amelia remembered Lars and the other bears having a hard time in the cave once they realized all the crows and goats were living in it.

Fortunately for Lars and the other bears Olive was able to fined them a new home that was better but Lars would still return to the mouton with Mattie at times to retrieve some rare berries of fish to sell back to the others.

“You sound like you know them personally” Amelia began to sweet as she realize she said too much again.

“Y-yeah, well I do live out here, so I heard a few stores about the creatures here.”

“I guess you would.”

Ivan got up and pick up the empty lamp, “ Then we should go now if we don’t want to run in to those goats.” as he was looking for Amelia’s hand he felt his scarf being wrapped around him. “Here, I said that when we get to the half point that I will give you your scarf back.”

‘Plus I don’t want to rip it if I have to change back again’ Amelia though when she remembers she was still wearing his scarf in here wolf form.

“Amelia are you sure your not going to need it?” Ivan was happy to have his scarf back, but he wasn’t sure if Amelia would still need it.

“Don’t work Ive, from here on out it’s going to be warm and sunny.” She said while finishing wrapping Ivan’s scarf, “ we just need to head this way and well be out by sunset.” She held Ivan’s hand as they walk out of the room and the crows flew back by the lake.

As the two traverse the cave Amelia saw a bit of light shining at a distant, ‘That odd the exit should still be a bit further away, I guess we were closer than I thought.’ while she leads Ivan to the new path he squeezes her hand a bit and spook up “Amelia, do you really think the sorceress can heal my eyes? It not that I don’t trust you its just that not even the best for my kingdom could have helped me.”

Wanting to reassure Ivan she squeezed her hand back “ Of coruse she will, she is one of the most powerful beginnings in the forest healing your eyes would be no problem for her.”

Ivan wanted to believe Amelia but was skeptical of the sorceress “How can you trust her? In every kingdom we were told that magic users are dangers beings that would take the lives of people just for their own creation. As well as creating wars and suffering for the people.”

Ivan was told throughout his life of the horrid actions that those magic users would do to people, from famine, fluids to even death of the most innocent of people. His father would tell him story’s about the suffering many had to go through because of them and how they would even send out wiled beast to masquerade as people into there kingdoms, just so they can harem them.

“You don’t have to worry about Olivia, she is not like that…”

“Olivia?”

Amelia senses Ivan’s discomfort about Olivia. “Yeah, she is a bit odd but me and Mattie trust her. She was the one who raised us when we were still pu- small.”

To Amelie and her brother Olivia was more than just the sorceress, she took them in after they were abandoned by their pack and raised them on her own. She did trust her but there were times that Amelia and Matthew would be spectacle of her, until one day the learned of her true reason and rejected it. Olivia would still watch over them and guide them if they ever needed it but if they ask her for her magic she would asked for payment like as any of the other beasts in the forest.

Despite her reasoning the siblings still trusted her and would help her with her task when she would ask of them but they would never ask for her magic, because for them, their payment would always be the same. Until Amelia needed her help.

“She raised you?” Ivan was surprise he never her of a magic use having a family or eve raising children he wanted to ask more, but he didn’t want to pry too much about it feeling it might not be right time for it.

“She did, she gave me and Mattie a home and food and would often asks us to do odd jobs for her. She never ask us to do something that would get us kill or somebody else” ( most of the time she would ask us to get her supplies from all over the forest before realizing she already had it at her home or deliver supplies to other creatures that would live in the far parts of the forest.)

Ivan was perplexed but felt a bit more relaxed knowing why Amelia trusted the sorceress so much and wanted to know more about her. ‘ Everytime I learn something new about her there are more things I want to know about her.’

They were arrived to the light source only for it to be a stone wall with a few small cracks of light braking through,” A dead end, maybe we weren’t that close” ready to turned back Amelia herd a familiar sound.

“Amelia if you and your brother wer-“ at an instant a crow flew right at them and hit Ivan with is wings, “ ahhh” stated Ivan drops the lamp as Amelia let go of his hand to push him back and deal with the crow. “ Ivan don’t worry is just a crow!”

Surprise by the sudden attack Ivan back away only to hit the wall and fall back as it brakes, Amelia noticing Ivan falling change back and grabbed Ivan’s hand with both of her own. “ Ivan! Hang on I got you!”

With the bright sunlight Amelia hand to close her eyes shut as she held on to Ivan with all her strength, “ Amelia! My hand is slipping!”

Amelia felt terrified as she tried to pull Ivan up, but being a human she did have enough straight as she would have as a wolf. She felt her heart beat rise as she desperately tries to pull Ivan back, but his hands were slipping and at that moment she almost turned herself into the wolf.

But she hesitated, ‘ but if I change back he will kno-‘

“ Amelia! Im-“

It was too late and Ivan slip out of her hands, her heart sank as she felt her empty hands. She opened her eyes not caring if they will burn and look down “ Ivan!! “ Being blinded by the light Amelia couldn’t see Ivan but heard a muffled thump.

“ Amelia? “ Ivan fell and landed on something soft, he didn’t know where he was but looked up when he heard Amelia cry.

“ Amelia!? Where are you?”

After her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Ivan in a large field of flowers and looked confused. Amelia was glad that Ivan was safe but look at her hands, and she noticed them shaking. The fear of almost losing Ivan shook her to her core and her hesitation made her upset.‘ I almost let him d…”

“ Amelia?” snap out of her thoughts and notice Ivan looking for her, ‘I cant let that happen again.’Amelia jumps out of the cave to the small fall onto the flowers, picking herself up she headed tours Ivan “Ivan, I’m over here”

Surrounded by the golden flower Amelia was easily able to find him, but once she was near him Ivan immediately took her hand. Felt his hand was shaking too.

“Amelia! What happened? Where are we?”

Feeling Ivan’s hand again Amelia had her fear wash away and a warm comfort came back to her, “ Ivan we’re- “

Not wanting to tell Ivan the truth of what had almost happened, Amelia picked up one of the flowers from the ground and handed it to Ivan.

“We’re in a flower field”

“A-A flower field? At this time?” Ivan couldn’t believe it, until Amelia handed him the flower. He felt its pedals and bright the flower closer to him and smell a nice sent he then notices the surrounding others around him. He was bewildered to be surrounded by all these flowers, even in his kingdom the flowers were never able to grow this time of year or be this plentiful.

He wished that he could see the flowers for himself but was happy to have the one that Amelia gave him. “ What are they called?“ wanting to know of the flower, so he can comeback again one day.

Amelia was glad to see Ivan’s reaction and could tell that he was happy with the flower, she remember Olivia telling her of the flower name but cant quiet remember it right now.

‘Umm, these flowers are called…..” looking at the flowers and seeing how bright and sunny they are Amelia decided on their name. “ Sunflowers?”

Holding the flower close to him, “ Sunflower?”

“Yeah, because there big and bright like the sun.”

‘ At least I think that’s why there name like that’

With a big smile Ivan brought the flower close to him as he held it to himself. “ Sunflower, I like them. “

Amelia’s smile grew as she saw how happy the flower made him, holding on to his hand she guided Ivan through the field. “ There are plenty more flowers like this all around us.” And brought him to the centered of the field.

She let go of his hand and grabbed a few more flowers to make a bouquet for him,” Here” she handed Ivan the bouquet, and he haled it in an embrace as he continues to smile.

“Thank you, Amelia. When my eyes are healed we should come back to this field, so I can see them for myself.”

“su-sure Ivan” Amelia was fully aware that his wish would never happen for them as she saw some dark clouds gathering nearby.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

The two continue to travel as it soon became dark, ‘ huh, I guess there were rain clouds’ the wind began to blow as it began to rain. The two had to find shelter and found a small cave for them to stay in.

They both stay put as the rain began to pore.“ We should probably stay here for tonight.” The two sat as the rain continued. Amelia began to become nerves and the storm grow, Ivan notice something odd happening to Amelia and tried to hold her hand.

But before he could lightning struck and Amelia snatch her hand away, a booming thunder happen and Amelia was terrified. She wasn’t aware that she change back to a wolf and back herself into the cave, Ivan notice her distress and try to find her.

“Amelia? Amelia are you okay?”

Amelia saw Ivan was getting close to her and extended her hand out to him only to see her own claws, before he grabbed her hand she changes back to a human and held on.

“ Amelia?” feeling his friend hand and notice her shaking, Ivan knew that she was scared.

“Don’t worry Ivan I just don’t like thunder.” She tried to laugh off her fear and to be brave but her instincts were on edge as she saw the lightning strikes again and let go of Ivan hand. The thunder happened again, and she changes back and pushed herself further into the cave until she hit a wall.

Her nerves were uncontrollable as she keeps on shaking she didn’t want Ivan to be near her, but he just keeps on trying to find her. Olivia had warned her before she left that if she was in deep distress she would immediately change back into a wolf without her control. She couldn’t risk Ivan near her when she is like this, oh he will know the truth.

“Amelia it’s okay, I’ll help you.” He walks deeper in the cave as Amelia change back again, she held onto Ivan’s hand again but saw that lighting strike she tried to let go but Ivan held on to her hand tightly. “ Amelia, don’t be scared I’m here.”

Ivan wanted to help Amelia’s, he wanted to help her feel safe but as he heard thunder his hand was rip out of Amelia’s. “ Amelia!?” he went torts her to help.

“No! Ivan wait-“ but when he tried to grab her hand again he felt fur intend. This fur he felt was familiar, and he back away form Amelia. 

Amelia noticed Ivan back away and changed back to a human again,“ Ivan, what’s wrong?” she tries approaching Ivan, but he continued to back away from her.

“Amelia? Are we the only ones in this cave?” noticing the water landing on him Ivan continues to step away from the cave and Amelia.

“Y-Yeah, Ivan its just me and you there’s no one els here.” She slowly walks towards him as he steps outside.

“No Amelia, I think there is something els in there and I think it was that monster that tried to kill me.” Ivan’s back hit a tree as the rain pored on to them.

Amelia began to panic as she heard those words. “ Ivan your wrong, it is just us in that cave there’s nobody else in there. Trust me I would’t put you in danger.”

She hatted that she had to lie, but she had to bring Ivan back to the cave before…

She saw the lightning struck and knew that she doesn't have much time left, “Ivan we have to go back to the cave or else-“

“ Amelia! I know what I felt in there, there is something else in the cave and we hav-.” But before Ivan could finish he heard a loud snap above him and soon heard Amelia shout.

“ Ivan! Get out of there!” One of the large branches from the tree was falling and it was going to hit Ivan. Amelia ran torts him as the branch began to fall. She tried to pull him away but the thunder stuck happen and she couldn’t control her instinct.

The branch fell on her but it didn’t hurt her much because Ivan was safe…. In her claws.

Ivan’s blood ran cold as he felt Amelia’s claw around him, “These claws and fur, its just like that-“ he began to quiver as he back away and felt Amelia’s claws on his back, flashes from that night appeared before him.

That beast that had tried to kill him that night has been with him from the very beginning.

“Ivan, I can-“

“….Lair…” 

“ Ivan?”

“YOU LIE TO ME!”

Amelia was started by Ivan’s loud voice. “Ivan I-“

“You did not want to save me, you wanted to sacrifice me to your sorceress!” Ivan tried to fine his way out of Amelia’s grabs; only to fined himself trap.

Amelia felt shattered as Ivan said those words, “No! I wanted to save you I didn’t mean to-”

“No! You are not my friend you are just a heartless monster that had trying to kill me” Ivan felt his heart brake from Amelia betrayal and as he kicks up some mud he manages to landed some of it on Amelia’s face.

“ Ahh!” Blinded by the mud Amelia took one of her claws away, while Ivan took this chance to escape from her and ran deeper into the forest.

Amelia saw Ivan run and tried running after him only for the thunder to strike again. She fell as the sound shook her, and she saw Ivan get away. She tried to shot out to him but her voice was muffled by the storm.

Ivan keept on running he ignore the beaches that keep on stating him as well as the twigs that tried to trip him he ran un till he finally trip and began rolling down a hill, he was lucky to had bin stop by a stump that was close by but as he crawled up on of it the pain of Amelia’s betrayal suck in and and he felt agony as he’s only friend tried to kill him.

-avn!” Tears fell as he heard Amelia call out to him. 

Ivan covered his ears and stayed quiet, he would not go back to her, he could not trust her. Even if it’s on his own he will get back to his kingdom. He won’t ever be tricked by something like her again.

/ *~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* \

Amelia search around for Ivan trying desperately to find him, she knew he would hate her if he knew the truth but despite the painful thing he said to her, she couldn’t abandon him.

She searched up the montane, only to see multiple creatures running away from the top, she was unsure why they were running until one of them roared at her.

“Run the other way! It’s a mudslide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little OC for Amelia but if there is one thing that most animals have in common is the fear of loud noises, and since Amelia is still a kid her fear would be overwhelming to her. Hopefully she would fined Ivan in time before thing become deadly for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical error's I'll probably go back and fix them at another time, so please be a bit patient for that an thank you for reading my story and please leave a review on what you think of it so far.
> 
> Thank you again for reading.


End file.
